Mad Father Walkthrough: Story Version
by TheIllusionMaster
Summary: This is just the story version of the RPG Maker game "Mad Father". I'm going to do a "Story-View Walkthrough" for most RPG Games that have been created by Sen (like this one). I hope you find it enjoyable for it's my first story for fanfiction. And for characters, everyone is included. I hope I'll be able to add new chapters. If I can't, I'll publish new parts instead.
1. Chapter 1

_Northern German: Drevis Residence_

*knock knock knock*

"…Father…" A young girl stood alone outside of a wooden door. Her straight, black hair flowed down to her sides and blended in well with the shadows in the basement. The large pink bow in her hair seemed to glow in the dim light that emitted from a row of light bulbs that stretched down the length of the hallway she was standing at the end of.

*knock knock knock*

"Father, are you in there?"

The door swung open swiftly as a man in a lab coat and surgeon mask spattered with blood appeared in the doorway. When he saw the young girl, he took off the mask, and gave a weak smile at his daughter.

"Father!" She cried as she ran up to give him a hug.

He gently pushed her away with his hand as he kneeled in front of his little girl. "Aya! How many times have I told you to not come down here?" He scolded, his smile slowly disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry, father. But…um…I'm too scared to sleep on my own…" She explained to him, her head down. Her eyes traced the stones that made up the floor as she heard a slight pause from her father.

"Aya…don't worry. You're never alone…" He reassured her, bringing his smile back. Aya looked up at her father as he went on. "Your late mother is always there at your side. She's always looking out for you, Aya."

Aya smiled.

"Okay? Now please…get to bed…" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, starting walking away in the direction from which she came.

"Good girl."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "Father…tomorrow's…" Aya began.

"Yes…the anniversary of her death…" Her father finished. "We'll visit her grave together."

Aya smiled again and replied, "Okay."

"Now…back to bed, please. I, too, will be resting shortly." His daughter nodded, walking away as she had started to do before.

She stopped when she heard a small creak behind her, and looked over her shoulder to find the wooden door closing shut. She blinked, and walked forward yet again.

A loud plea from inside of the lab made her stop dead. "S-stop!" The sound of a chainsaw came from behind the door. "No!Help me! Help!" The chainsaw sounded off once more, and cut off the screaming coming from the laboratory.

Aya walked up the stairs and out of the basement, the chainsaw sound fading off behind her. She closed the door behind her; the sound of the chainsaw now completely cut off from her hearing. She was deep in thought as she walked slowly through her family's mansion towards her own room just above the basement.

_I know father's secret. My father is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement. And I've always heard things from that lab…animal and human screams…horrifying screams…even at a young age, I always knew what my father was doing…so I pretended not to notice; that I didn't know or hear anything…I feigned ignorance the whole time because…I love my father. But…that's not the only secret I know. When mom and I weren't around, he and his helper…_

**Meanwhile:  
** The doctor and his assistant were standing in the middle of a blood sprayed room; blood-soaked bags containing unknown things were sitting in just about every corner, three wooden examining tables had dried and fresh blood stains on them, white cloths that also had blood gotten on them were scattered about the floor and draped over other tables, and a small cabinet filled with bottles, jars, and other containers that contained unknown things stood in a vacant corner in the room stained with red.

The doctor walked over to an examining table and laid a red chainsaw gently on the table. Its blade had the thick, red liquid dripping off of it, but he ignored that fact and walked over to his helper, Maria. She turned around as he got closer.

"A fine sample." He concluded.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself…" Maria offered.

"That can wait…" He insisted. "Come, Maria…" He said, opening his arms.

"Doctor…" She blushed, walking into the hug. "Doctor…" Maria whispered. "She's aware of our…relationship…"

"…Hm? What does it matter?" He replied, looking at her through his thin glasses.

"I…I don't believe she's very…fond of me…that is a problem…" She said, trying not to meet the doctor's eyes.

"The girl will be 11 soon. It's a troublesome age. To be sure…be kind to her, please. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious-" The grandfather clock struck 12, the sound echoing throughout the house in an ominous way.

*dong*…..*dong*…..*dong*

Aya opened her eyes slowly and she shifted onto her side to look over at the clock in her room as she lay on her bed. "It's midnight…" She said to herself. "Today's the day that mom went to heaven…" She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Mom…" Aya sighed. "I can never sleep when I think about you…" She jumped off her bed and onto her floor. Her room was pretty basic compared to the rest of the house; she had a bed, two small bookcases filled with books, a large teddy bear, a small doll, two drawers of clothes and other things, a chest, a small basket with her pet bunny, Snowball, resting in it, and a small nightstand table with a picture of her mother resting on it.

She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the photo of her mother. "Mom…" she sighed.

Her mother had been a very beautiful woman when she was alive; she had wavy, strawberry blond hair that went down a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a blue and white dress, a warm smile planted on her face, and she had eyes the color of emeralds.

"What should I do mom?" Aya asked the photograph. "I do love father, but…" Aya tried to find the right words to say. "She scares me…she's always…looking at me with those eyes…I hate her. But I know father likes her. If father and her got married…I guess she would be my new mom."

She looked into her mother's eyes. "I don't want her to be my new mom, though. There's only one mom in the world for me... Mom…why did you have to go?"

She placed the picture back on the nightstand and walked around her room, which was the only thing that she could think of to do right now. She walked over to her drawers and opened them both, only to find that nothing out of the ordinary, just a dresser full of clothes. She them shuffled over to her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. She then looked towards one of her favorite dolls.

"…a doll that I got from father…it's so old and worn…" A memory came flooding back to her.

_Aya was standing with her father in middle of her room. _

_Her father knelt down in front of her, holding something in his arms. "I brought you a present, Aya!" He said gleefully, handing it to her. _

_"Yay! It's a doll!" She shouted, grabbing it with her hands and cuddling it. "Thank you, father!"_

_Her father smiled at her and stood back up. _

_'What a pretty doll!' Aya wondered with awe. 'It's almost as if it's real…'_

Aya stood still as she remembered. She looked down at the doll with love and knelt down to hug it. She stood back up and walked over to her bookcases, wondering that maybe if she read something, it would take her mind off her mother and help her get to sleep. She browsed the book names and came upon her favorite story that her mother used to read to her at bedtime.

"The Red-Eyed Stranger." She reached up, and slid the book partially out of its slot.

That's when something fell from the top of the book.

Aya pushed the book back in, and walked over to examine what fallen. She got down on her knees and looked at it closely. "What is this?" She asked aloud, picking it up. It was something small and shimmering.

"A…gem?" She shrugged and put it in her pocket. "Maybe I'll need this later…" She got to her feet and browsed the rest of the books.

She found another familiar title, "Horus the Trader."

She reached for it, but pulled her hand back down to her side as she rethought about what to do.

She sat down beside Snowball and pet his soft fur. He looked up at her for a second, then lied his head back down on the soft blanket he was resting on.

Her nightlight flickered all of a sudden, and chills crept up Aya's back.

"!…it's seems cold all of a sudden…that light kind of startled me…maybe I should get back to bed…"

Aya quickly bounded to her bed, and practically jumps inside the covers. She feels better, and begins to feel her eyelids growing heavy. She yawns and mumbles, "Good-night…"

As she falls asleep, her mind takes her into a memory.

_She's sitting in a large field in a patch of flowers with her father. She sitting with her back turned towards him while singing one of the lullabies her mother used to sing to her called Greensleeves. And she sang; her father's shuffling his hands on the ground, looking as if he's making something. _

_"You sing so well, Aya." He interjected, turning around to face her. _

_Aya stopped her singing and smiled. _

_"Aya. I made something for you." Her father told her. "Now, turn around and I'll put it on you." _

_Aya's curiousity grew as she turned around. She felt something touch the top of her head, and then disappear. She looked up and touched the top of her head, feeling something soft. _

_"A…a flower crown?" She asked, delighted with her father. "Does it look good on me?" She asked, turning to father. _

_"Yes. It suites you well." He replied, smiling at her and his work. _

_"Yay!" She sang, dancing around the patch. "Thank you so much, father." She said, hugging him. He returned the hug. _

_"I'm sorry I can't always play with you…" He apologized. _

_"Father…it's alright! I'm glad I could play with you today, father!" When she finished saying that, her mother appeared behind them, a small chuckle shaking her sides. _

_"Oh! So you two were playing?" She asked, smiling at both of them. _

_"Mom!" Aya shouted cheerfully. She ran over to her mother and jumped up and down in front of her. "Look! Father made me a flower crown!" _

_"That's wonderful, Aya! It looks great on you! So, you played with him all day?" She asked. _

_"Yeah!" Aya said. "We should do this again, father!" She insisted, turning back to father. _

_"Yes we should." He agreed. "And your mother should join in, too." _

_"Well, I look forward to it!" She said, smiling. _

_*cough* *hack* _

_"Mom?" Aya asked, worry edging her voice. _

_"I'm sorry…just another fit…" _

_*hack* *wheeze* _

_"Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well! Come on. I'll get some medicine from Maria! It should help you get better..." _

_"N-no! I can get that myself." She insisted, a frown starting to appear on her face. _

_"Mom? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Aya asked, stepping between the couple. _

_Mom smiled. "Sorry to worry you. I'm perfectly fine…" She said, looking at Aya's anxious face. "Don't look so anxious, please! Aya, your smile keeps me going best of all! If I can't see you smiling, it'll only make me worry…" _

_"Mom…" Aya began. "…okay!" _

_"Now, let's get back for dinner. I made hamburger steak tonight! Your favorite, Aya!" Father and Aya cheered in unison." "Hooray! I love mom's hamburger's!"_

_The memory faded to black. _

_We were so happy then. There was Maria, but…even so, the three of us were a happy family. But then mom passed away from illness…and the happiness we had then, well…_

*tick*…*tock*…*tick*…*tock*

The sound of the grandfather clock was soon starting to reach Aya's ears. Suddenly, a loud cry rang out through the house. Aya awoke to the sound.

"Huh?! That scream…father?" She said. She quickly climbed out of her bed. "Something must have happened! I'll go check on father!" She swiftly ran towards the door that led out of her bedroom.

Before she opened it though, a bad thought popped into her mind.

_I have a bad feeling…_ Aya quickly shook the feeling off.

When she walked outside and closed the door, a strange sound reached her ears. "What's that sound…? Is it a voice?" She asked aloud.

Before she could move another step, foot-shaped blood spots appeared on the wall, ceiling, and floor, and were going towards Aya. She fell backwards when that happened, and she was just lying on the floor, startled and shocked.

The lights flickered through the hallway she was in and when she could see again, she saw two human figures hunched over her. They looked as if they were dead humans; cuts, bruises, and they had body parts missing.

Aya gasped and backed away quickly. The corpses started to inch forward towards her.

"N-No…" She whispered as she kept backing away.

"No…don't…" she pleaded, still backing away.

"Come this way…" A faint voice behind her urged.

"Huh? What's that?" "Come this way…" The voice repeated. She took no hesitation in following the voice's instructions, so she got up and swiftly ran into the next hallway.

When she raced around the corner, she saw a boy standing in the hallway. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. Half of him was facing her, so she couldn't see the other side. "This way…" He said.

"Who…?" Aya began to ask. "Stay with me…" The boy said before turning to her fully. That's when Aya saw it; the whole right side of his face had been damaged, his eye also missing. "I said, this way…" He urged her softly.

"No!" Aya screamed, turning back and going the way she had come from. She didn't remember that the zombies were in that joint, so she ran through her bedroom door and closed it quickly.

She closed her eyes, turned around, and sighed with relief.

She opened her eyes.

A tall man wearing a nice tuxedo and hat stood browsing the books in her bookcase.

Aya was frightened. _Is he going to try and hurt me too…?_

"Many interesting books in this room here…do you like books, my dear?" He asked, turning towards Aya.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, gathering up enough courage to say something.

"Now, don't be so frightened…I'm merely a salesman…"

"Salesman…?"

He took off his hat and bowed to her. "You can call me Ogre. I hope to get to know you, young lady…"

Aya didn't know what to say to a salesman, so she waited to see if he would go on. He did.

"But it's quite troublesome…to think that the corpses _loiter_ around the house the way they do…"

Aya was dumbfounded. "C-Corpses? Those monsters back there?" Aya asked. "They're like monsters from a story…why would monsters like that-"

"Well, it's a curse…"Ogre stated bluntly.

Aya tilted her head as he went on.

"What you saw back there were the corpses of your father's test subjects. Overcome with anger, those deceased have been brought back by the power of the curse…to take revenge on your father, of course…" He explained.

"What?!" She cried. "So father is in danger?! I have to save him!" She decided.

"Why is that?" Ogre asked calmly.

Aya didn't know what he meant by that so she stayed silent.

"To achieve his desires, he has killed so many people as part of his experiments…this is his retribution. You must have realized by now…the true nature of your father. Yet…you wish to save him?"

Aya continued to stay silent as she processed this. She then turned around and walked out her door.

"My, my…perhaps she cannot yet understand our sorrow…" He sighed.

Aya walked quickly down the hallway in the other direction than the boy had been. She stopped in the middle and thought.

_Father was always kind to me…he's the only father I have…and I promised mom, too! _

She continued her way down the hall, only to stop again when a memory hit her.

_Aya and her mother were in Aya's room. Aya was lying in her bed while mom sat on a chair and was reading her a story. _

_"The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others." Her mother read aloud. "And Jack said, 'Thank you red-eyed stranger. Now I can get my revenge…'" _

_"Hey, mom…" Aya interrupted gently. _

_"Yes, Aya?" Her mother replied, looking up from the pages of the book. _

_"What's father always up to down below?" Her mother paused, searching for the right words to describe his job to her little girl. _

_"…I-It's a very difficult job. You'll understand when you're older." Her mother said. _

_"I wanna be older soon, then." Aya replied. Her mother looked back down at the book, and then back up at Aya. _

_"Aya…" She began. "Whatever happens, you shouldn't hate your father…" Her mom looked down. _

_"Mom…what's the matter?" Aya asked. "Of course I wouldn't hate father!" _

_"…I see…"Her mother muttered doubtfully. _

_"Mom…do you not like father?" _

_"Hm? No…nothing like that…"She insisted. "I'm just like you, Aya. I love your father just as much…" _

_"Whew…"Aya sighed. _

_"He can be a bit…unpredictable. So let's support each other no matter what, promise?" She asked. _

_"Promise!" Aya agreed. _

_"Now, back to the story!" Her mother said._

The memory faded to black as she came back to reality.

"Mom…whatever happens, I love father…" She said smiling. "So don't worry…" Suddenly realizing what she had to do, she yelled, "I have to go save father!"

When she took a step forward, though, a black crow came out of nowhere and landed on the hall table, cawing loudly. "A…crow?" She said. She walked towards it, but it did nothing. She shrugged and ran into the next hallway joint. She walked through the hallway the strange boy was in cautiously; afraid he might come and get her again.

But nothing did, so she walked to the only door on the end, which led through to another room; this one stored barrels, and other bags, but a section of the ladder was missing, so she couldn't climb up into the loft.

She wondered back out and into the next joint. She was going back to her room to see if that strange man was still there. But when she cracked open the door, the man was absent.

Aya sighed with relief and walked inside. She saw Snowball and decided to take him along with her. _I wouldn't want to be alone in a house like this either…._

She put on her "bunny backpack" on her back and put Snowball in it.

Then, another memory flooded back.

_Aya was wondering around the upstairs garden house. _

_"Snowball!" She called loudly. When she didn't see Snowball come out from hiding, she called again. "Snowball! Where are you?" She looked down at the ground. "What do I do? Your leg's hurt…" She asked herself worriedly. _

_Suddenly a white bunny head poked through the doorway. "Snowball! I so happy your safe!" She rushed over and picked him up gingerly. " Now, let me wrap that leg wound." _

_She put him down and grabbed his injured leg lightly. She lifted the leg, but couldn't spot any injury whatsoever. "Wait, what? Your leg healed?" _

_Her father walked through the doorway and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Whew! What a troublesome rabbit!" _

_"Father!" Aya squealed._

_"Aya, be sure to keep that rabbit in your sight! It made a mess of the kitchen."_

_"Sorry." She apologized. She turned away. "Snowball was probably trying to get another bite of Maria's cooking again, huh?" She shook her head and turned back. "Did _you_ find him, father?"_

_"Yes. And healed his leg wound while I was at it."_

_Aya smiled and looked a Snowball. "It's a good thing father's around. Right, Snowball?" She giggled._

Aya returned back from daydreaming. "Why don't we go save him together, then? Alright, Snowball?" She asked with a giggle.

She walked out and closed the door. Aya walked past the crow and began to walk towards the lobby, but stopped when she spotted her mother's bedroom door.

She shrugged inwardly and thought. _It's worth a shot if I want to save father. Could be something useful in there…._

She opened the door and immediately found a strange woman standing by the window. Aya got a little closer and was about to speak when the floorboards creaked and the woman spun around.

The woman was blue skinned and had blood dripped from her scalp. She began to scream at Aya.

**_Give! Give her back! Give me my Daughter back!_**

Aya shook her head and ran back out the door. She shut it quickly and waited a few minutes.

When she didn't hear any commotion from inside, she cracked open the door. The woman had simply vanished. But she did leave something behind.

Aya stood up on her shaking legs and went to go pick it up. "The Archives Key?" She asked aloud as she studied it, recognizing the key instantly. She shrugged and put it in her dress pocket.

She closed the door behind her and ran toward the lobby. When she arrived, she heard a "squishy" sound. She stopped mid-stride and listened. When she didn't hear it again, she kept on walking.

She went down the next hallway right across from the one she just came out of, she heard the sound again. It began to get faster and suddenly stopped. Aya remained silent, but goosebumps were crawling up her arms.

When it didn't come back, she unlocked the archives and stepped inside. Inside, were many bookshelves that were almost filled to the brim with reading material. Aya heard a flapping sound and found yet another crow sitting on a stool. _What's with all the birds in the house?_

She didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for, so she just began rummaging through the bookcases. The first one she went through, she found an old favorite of hers.

"The Flame Egg! I remember this story!" She said as she hugged the book. "There's a girl who has the mysterious power to control fire, and she goes on a journey to find her family that she's been separated from. Proclaiming 'Burn all those in my way!' she did exactly that to all her foes." Aya recited. "But in the end, I think her power got out of control and she destroyed the world…so she never met her family in the end and she was all alone…" Aya finished, looking upset.

She shook her head and continued searching. She scanned the books on the bookshelves that were lined on the wall, but most of them she couldn't read.

When she looked through the ones next to the door, she found a card stuck in between the pages of one book. Aya took it without even thinking twice and stuck it in her pocket.

She closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. She turned around, but found a young, naked girl floating beside her.

She had blue skin and blonde hair, and tears flowing freely from her eyes.

**_Mama…..Mama... _**She cried softly. **_It hurts….Help me…._**

Aya stood, frozen in place as she got closer.

**_Help…._**

Suddenly, Aya couldn't see anything but white light. It dimmed down though, and she could soon see where she had been taken.

_ Aya found herself in the lab. She had never seen it before, so she gazed at it with horror. Movement caught her eye and she focused on the woman standing next to a child on a table._

_ Maria?!_

_ Aya saw a man appear by her side._

_ Father, too?!_

_ "I wanna go hooooome!" The little girl on the table shouted, restraints holding her down. "I wanna see mamaaa!" She wailed._

_ "Don't worry, I shall take you to see her when this is all over." Maria cooed._

_ "No! I wanna go now! I wanna see mama!" She wailed again. "Mamaaaaa!" She screamed._

_ Father walked over with a syringe and needle. "Don't fret. Everything will be fine. We just wish to test this medicine…" He said softly. "It may hurt a bit, but not much…" He said as he poked the needle through her skin and began injecting the "medicine"._

_ "Nooo! Mamaaa!" She wailed even louder than before._

_ Aya stood by the edge of the room, watching with horror stricken eyes. "…s-stop…"She said._

_ The little girl turned her head and looked at Aya, her eyes pleading for her to do something as she continued wailing and screaming._

_ "Stop! I don't want this!" Aya said loudly, covering her ears from a terrible noise growing in her head._

_ The girl's eyes began to roll back into her head and she began to spasm about the table until she finally stopped._

_ "Nooooooooo!" Aya wailed._

_ She opened her eyes to find that she was back in the archives, the little girl clinging to her leg._

_ Aya jumped and pushed her away roughly, the corpse falling to the floor and staying still._

**_…mama….ma_**

Aya stood still for a moment, looking the girl, before finally coming back from her own head. She gingerly stepped over the girl and headed for the exit. When she got out, she heard the noise again.

She saw movement in her peripheral vision and followed it. It was another corpse, crawling towards the wall. When it reached the wall, it suddenly disappeared.

She waited a moment before heading toward it. She touched the wall and felt around, wondering if it was some sort of secret door.

Aya pressed in a certain place and a doorknob popped out. "Ah!" She said with satisfaction, twisting the knob and going inside.

_A…closet? _Aya asked mentally. It was, indeed, some sort of small closet, but nothing seemed to be stored inside.

Aya walked a little further in and found another gem lying on the stone floor. She picked it up and smiled as she placed it with the other one in her dress pocket.

She closed the door behind her and headed straight for the last door at the end.

When the door creaked open, she saw dozens of dolls neatly placed on tables parallel with one another.

Aya entered slowly, for she didn't like the feeling of this room, and decided she should get whatever was in here picked up or something and then leave.

She kept the door open for she feared she might get locked in and walked down the red carpeted aisle towards the throne, which sat empty except for another gem.

Her pace increased as she went and picked it up. She was about to turn around when she noticed two bulges in the curtains.

She cringed on the inside as she went over and opened the curtains, praying it wasn't a bad thing. All that was there were two red dolls, on sitting while the other one lied on her side.

Aya sighed with relief until she heard faint giggles and whispers echoing softly throughout the room. Her eyes widened and she ran from the room and slammed the door shut.

She sat there for a second, almost looking like a doll herself, until she returned and stood up.

_I guess I'm going to have to get used to creepy things like that…if I want to keep moving, that is…_

She shook her head and went back to the lobby, hearing that squishing noise again, but this time, knowing what it was before she even saw it.

Aya slowly moved towards the railing for the stairs, praying the corpses had terrible eyesight and hearing.

She kneeled down and peeked through the wood, spotting two zombies at first glance moving across the floor.

Her hair stood on end when she saw them, but she didn't make a sound. She spotted the entrance, but guessed that it was unable to be opened. Then she saw another door to the side she was on.

Aya waited for the corpses to be turned around and on the other side of the huge room. Then, she made a run for it, hoping that the door was open.

Luckily, the monsters didn't see her, so she made it safely inside the other room. She turned around and saw two doors: One leading to a bathroom and the other leading to reception room.

She picked randomly and headed for the bathroom first.

She cracked open to door but saw nothing. Then opened it and stepped inside. Inside, was a simple bathroom: bath, sink, toilet. The only thing different about it was the bathtub was filled with thick blood.

Aya didn't pay attention to that fact, until another corpse jumped out and fell to the ground with a thud and squish, not to mention blood splattering everywhere.

Aya fell backwards near a taped up box in the corner and bunched her muscles, ready to dash for the door if she needed to, but it didn't move. She slowly got up and tiptoed her way past the bathtub so she could get the gem that she saw when she fell.

She picked it up and began tiptoeing her way around again, until the thing began to move...really fast.

Aya gasped as she ran at full speed towards the door and shut it as quickly as she could, this time trying not to make too much noise as she shut it, fearing there might be something else nearby.

It hit the door a few times before disappearing completely. She breathed another sigh of relief and turned around.

That's when she saw a doll moving gracefully down the hallway and into the lobby.

Aya froze as she witnessed the unbelievable sight, and let herself relax when it disappeared into the lobby.

_That must be part of the curse, too… _She wondered as she looked at the bathroom door.

She shivered. _Let me go back in in a little bit… _

Aya quickly reached for the doorknob before anything could get her and she shut herself in.

_The Reception Room….I wonder if anything's hiding in here?_

Aya walked in before freezing at the sound of flapping wings. She turned her head slightly when she saw movement, but relaxed slightly when yet another crow appeared and stood on the table beside her. _Another one?!_

She shook her head violently before moving towards the back. She could have sworn the big painting just moved, but she wasn't sure whether it was her imagination.

She walked towards the big drawers in the back corner and looked through them except the top one: she couldn't reach it.

She got an idea and picked up a stool next to the table. She put it down and sifted through the top drawer, finding a knife inside. _Oh, I'm sure this'll be useful._

She walked back, about to leave before she heard something coming from the fireplace. Aya froze. _What is that….?!_

She walked out quickly and went to the bathroom again, hoping it would be safe now. She cracked open the door and saw something in the bathtub move, but not come out.

She sighed. _Go on, Aya! Just get in there, cut open the box, and get whatever is inside!_ She yelled at herself mentally.

She puffed out her chest and ran in there. She took the knife and cut open the box, finding an empty lighter inside. She didn't question what she just found, just put it in her pocket and left. Luckily, the monster didn't reappear from the bloodbath.

She sighed when she got out of harm's way and retreated back to the reception room. She remembered from when she was looking for snowball that the inside garden house was connected with the reception room.

She looked at the suspicious looking painting and removed it, finding another hallway leading to the inside garden house.

She was excited about discovering it again, and was so happy about it that she didn't see the monster crawling from the shadows.

It grabbed her leg and began crawling up. Aya screamed and fell, desperately trying to get it off her. She finally succeeded and ran out the door, waiting for it to bang up against the door.

When it didn't, she peeked in and saw it disappear out of thin air.

Aya crawled in and rested up against the wall. After a moment's rest that she really needed, she stood up on wobbly knees and began to walk towards the hallway again, this time wasting no time going in.

She walked inside and came to a door loose practically rotting on its hinges. She pushed it open and found herself in the inside garden house.

She sighed and breathed in deeply. She noticed another gem sitting precariously on the edge of the well. Before it fell over, she picked it up and put it in her pocket, sounding like bells when it clashed with the others.

She didn't find anything else so she left both rooms and ran to the stairs before the monsters in the lobby could get at her. One did come after her, but kept hitting the wall for it was too stupid to go around and walk up the stairs.

It eventually forgot about her and went to join its companion at the front doors.

Aya sighed inwardly and looked over the railings and at the cafeteria doors. She jumped over and quickly opened the doors with the key she found.

When she swung open the doors, the first thing she noticed was another crow sitting on the table, looking at her with beady eyes.

Aya rolled her eyes, getting quite fed up with all the birds hanging around all of a sudden.

She walked over to look at it, but heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She walked in and looked around the corner, seeing a savage dog with open belly wounds and both ears torn off eating everything in the refrigerator. Plates and cups were shattered all around the dog and food scraps were everywhere.

_I should stay away from that thing…_ She decided.

The dog was so into eating the food that it didn't even notice her when she came in.

Aya deemed it safe, so she walked around it carefully and went to the stove: the thing farthest away from it she was comfortable with.

She examined it and took some oil from it. _ I wonder if this'll come in handy, too?_

As she walked around the dog, she tripped over a part of the carpet that was folded over. When she tripped, more carpet folded over and revealed a cellar of some sort.

She opened the door, but was unable to see through the pitch black. She closed the door, but kept the carpet unfolded. When she was about to get to the next room, the dog started to chase after her, but quickly gave up and went back to eating.

She didn't notice that though, so she didn't lose her cool.

She scanned the rest of the cafeteria and spotted a bulge in the curtains. When she opened it, she saw a corpse of a person lying on the window sill.

She payed no mind to it, though and was walking back when it fell over and revealed another gem. She picked it up and quickly left the room, having too many jump-scares already with picking up gems when corpses are nearby.

When Aya opened up the doors, she dashed to the door on the right instead.

_This should be the East Hall…I think…_

She dashed in it and closed the door behind her, finding herself in a hall with barrels in it. She walked further and towards the basement door, but another crow came flapping out of nowhere and rested on a lone barrel.

She ignored it and went down to the basement. When she descended down the stairs, she heard something like a low growl. _Something's there! _

She tiptoed around the bend to come face to face with a blob of human corpses all fused together.

She fell backwards and hide behind the corner when on one of the corpses swung a dead arm at her.

_What do I do?!_ She shouted at herself.

She stood in front of it again and looked for some way around. No luck.

A light-bulb went over her head. "I know! It's like The Flame Egg. 'Burn all those in my way!'. Yes! I will burn it!" She said as she reached for the lighter. She opened it but remembered that it had no lighter fluid. She scorned herself for getting excited and left.

She passed the crow and zombies without a problem and sat down at a wall to think. She sat for a few minutes, processing what has happened for the past hour. Then she got an idea.

"Mom has a lamp!" Aya said. "I can put the oil in there and go down into the cellar!"

"I just have to get the lamp….which is in her safe…." She facepalmed. "How am I…?" Aya remembered the code memo she found in the Archives. "That might work!"

She took it out of her pocket and shook out the crinkles that had formed. What she read:

**Barrels in the 1****st**** floor East Hall**

**Chandeliers in Entrance Hall (Lobby)**

**Red dolls in Doll Room**

**Paintings in Reception Room**

She remembered going to every one of those places, but didn't remember counting them, so she'd have to go back.

She groaned and began to shuffle towards the Lobby, before she remembered Mom had told her once.

_7…4 8…2…? _ She asked herself as she tried the code.

The door opened when she pressed OK. "Thank you, Mom!"

She opened it more and rummages through the contents. _It smells like you, Mom…_

Aya pulled out the lamp. "There it is! Now to fill it will oil and we're going down to the basement, Snowball!" She cheered as she got up to leave. But something shiny fell out of her safe and made Aya smile.

"You're perfume…" She said dreamily as she got swept into another memory.

_Aya walked down the basement hall towards Father's lab. "I wonder if he's still at work…?" She pondered as she neared the door. She heard her Father and Maria talking._

_"…love you, Maria…" Her Father said. _

_"Doctor…" She said dreamily._

_"…Eh?" Aya said as she backed away._

_Her Mother appeared. "Aya! There you are. Doesn't your father tell you not to come into the basement?"_

_Aya turned her head and pointed to the cracked door. "M..Mom…"_

_Her mother grew curious and pushed Aya out of the way gently, only to back away like Aya did._

_"He…I knew it! He's cheating on me with her!" She said as she stormed away. "I can't believe this. Some girl he picked up off the street!" Aya heard her mumble before she disappeared. "I won't forgive him!" She shouted when she slammed the door._

_Aya followed her mother to her bedroom but stayed back in the hallway as her mother paced back and forth. She finally stopped and picked up her bottle of perfume. She looked at it angrily before throwing it at full force out of her bedroom door._

_I landed in the hallway before Aya. She picked it up and held it. Things faded to black._

"Mom's usually so nice, but she seemed so different then…" Aya whispered to herself.

_Of course I put it back on her dresser after that, but… _Aya studied the crystal bottle. _She took care of it…that's good…_

Aya smiled. "After all…Mom did get this from Father as an anniversary present…I'm sure Mom loved Father to the very end…" She thought for a moment.

"I should take it as a charm. Alright, Mom?" She asked as she put it in her breast pocket.

She moved quickly as she shut the safe, dashed for the Cafeteria door and past the dog and crow towards the cellar.

"Oh! Almost forgot to fill it!" She said as she reached for the oil in her backpack and filled the lamp.

She turned it on and went into the dark. She didn't find anything but a small hole Snowball could fit through.

She brought him out and spoke to him. "Snowball…please come back safe…find anything that might be useful to me…now go! She said as she pushed him into the hole.

She waited a few minutes before he came back out with another gem. He dropped it before running off to find his bed again.

She smiled but her face quickly dropped when she noticed blood coming out of the hole. She got worried so she began to run back towards the door.

Before she could reach it, everything turned black. "Oh no! The might went out?! Why now?!" She gasped.

She pushed the button many times, but it just wouldn't come back on. _Why won't it work?!_

She was getting desperate before it finally turned on. She felt a presence behind her.

She spun around, but didn't find anyone. _Was I…imagining things? _She wondered as she made her way back to the lobby.

Before she got there, as she was going through the dining area, the whole place had monsters that didn't seem to pay attention to her. When she got to close, though, they swiped at her.

She dodged and ran away all the way back to her room. When she got there, she found Snowball lying on his blanket like he had been earlier. Aya found herself automatically sit next to him and start petting him, trying to comfort herself just as much as him.

She stood up when she stopped shivering and looked through her stuff again, wondering if anything's changed when the curse took effect.

She opened a drawer and was greeted with a foul smell. She wrinkled the bridge of her nose and looked inside. _A…dead rat?_ _I don't remember putting that there…._

Aya looked in the next dresser and found something similar. _What's a dead bird doing in there?_

She shrugged, but the small animals kept bothering here for some reason. She shook of the feeling and returned to the lobby, suddenly remembering about the blob of corpses in the basement. She grinned and made her way to the east hall.

When she arrived there, blood had been painted to form words on the ground.

_There're sort of hard to make out…_ She thought as she read them.

"…Dein…something…Mörder…" Aya read aloud. _Your…something…Murderer?_

She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She took out the lighter and filled it with the lighter fluid she found. She felt strangely excited and tingly.

She walked around the corner and threw oil on the monster. She then flicked the light on and threw it on without even thinking.

**_ It Burns! It Burns! _**It screamed out as the flames devoured it.

**_ It Hurts so Much! Please…Help me! _**It screeched again.

Aya's expression turned to one of pure terror and she fled the scene back to the East Hall.

She waited and stared at the crow sitting silently staring at her. When she didn't hear anymore screaming, she went back and found a big burnt spot on the ground. She walked over it and made her way towards the basement.

She decided to take a look around the Taxidermy Room first, finding many disgusting things in glass jars. _G-Gross!_

She turned to leave, until she heard the sound of glass. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the jars of eyes fell out. Aya picked it up and looked over it for a second before shrugging and putting it in her backpack.

Before she walked out the door, she spotted a wooden bucket. _Maybe I'll need that, too…_

She put it in there and walked back out, another crow settling on the wooden crates outside the lab. She stared at it for a second before heading into the lab to find a shocking scene greeting her.

"Maria!" She gasped as she dashed over to the injured woman lying with her back against the wall. "Mistress…" She grunted.

"What happened?!" Aya asked. "Why are you wounded?"

"Ah…I'll be fine….forget about me…" Maria said faintly. "Escape somewhere safe…it's dangerous here…"

"Where's Father?" Aya urged after realizing he wasn't there.

Maria's eyes widened when she realized he wasn't there, too. "I…have to go save the Doctor." She said before slumping back down.

"Not to be blunt, but you're not going anywhere with that wound…" Aya said as she held Maria's hands.

"But-"

"Maria. What happened to Father?" Aya asked again, becoming a little impatient.

"The Doctor…is further in." She said, pointing at the door on the other side of the lab. "His wife…she-"

"His wife?...My Mom?!" Aya said, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Maria?!" She said before realizing she had already passed out.

"My…it's seems she's passed out…" A man's voice said behind her.

Aya turned her head and spotted Ogre standing by the door, looking amused as always. "You again…"

"At any rate, it sounds like your father has gone on ahead…" He mused. "…deeper into the underground maze…"

She stood up and faced Ogre. "What did Maria see…?...I mean, Mom passed away…right?...What's going on here?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me the curse-"

"You'll only be able to confirm you're suspicious by pressing on, won't you?" He asked as he turned tail and walked through the unknown door and disappeared.

Aya looked after him. "…What a weird guy…" She said quietly as she looked back at Maria.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER: Finding Maria's Key

Aya looked over Maria, seeing only her leg wounded and nothing else. _The shock of…whatever she saw…must've scared her into passing out…_

Something with a shine caught her eye when she was about to turn around and keep moving. She bent down and picked it up.

She gazed at it as its glimmering surface shined in the dim light from the lab. _A room key? What's Maria doing with this?_

She shrugged and put it in her pocket before heading out the door she came in from and looking around to see if she could take anything else along with her. She didn't find anything, except Snowball, but she didn't want to endanger him anymore, so she let him be.

She stood in the middle of the hallway connected with her bedroom and mother's bedroom, thinking.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of her and began to tug on her sleeves. She gasped and tried pushing it away, but it let go and began to go in a different direction. It looked at Aya over its shoulders, its eye pleading for her to follow.

_Is it…trying to get me to follow it?..._ She wondered as it began to float away. The ghost stopped and turned its head around, nodding when Aya finished her thought. Her eyes widened as it turned its head back around and floated towards the lobby.

She followed, of course, out of curiosity. When she reached the lobby, it entered the next hallway. _I really hope it's not taking me to the doll room…_

It shook its head, but didn't stop moving. The spirit stopped at the Archives door and went inside, leaving the door open for Aya.

She ventured through the door and saw it go to the door in the very back. It stopped there and turned around, gesturing to Aya that this was their destination. It then pointed to her pocket.

She looked down at it, and then brought out the room key. It smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Aya stared at it as it disappeared, feeling slightly sorry for seeing it go. She shook her head and unlocked the door, letting it swing open before stepping inside.

Inside, she found herself in a small but cozy room with one bookcase and one bed.

_…Is this…Maria's room?_ She asked.

_Why did it bring me here?_

She walked over to the bookcase and found a dairy lying on the top, closed.

_Maria's diary? Does it want me to read this?_

The book flipped open to the newest entry.

_Good enough sign for me!_ She thought, thanking the spirit for being so forward.

"…Doctor, it has been a year to the day since I came to this mansion…I will never forget that day…"

Suddenly Aya was swept into the entry's words, letting her see what Maria was talking about.

_A young girl lay on the side of a brick road, a chipped bowl she found sitting next to her._

_"Please….food…" She pleaded in a weak voice, her stomach growls becoming a chorus of rumbles._

_"…food…"She said weakly, rolling over and looking at the sky. "Somebody…"_

_The girl heard footsteps beside her and found herself staring at a handsome man. He was kneeling down and studying her. _

_"…please…" She said._

**_She could be a fine subject with some work… _**_Aya's father thought with a smile._

_"…it's pitiful to see someone so skinny…" He prompted, when she picked up her head and looked at him. "Come to my home….please…" The girl's eyes widened as he went on. "I'll give you clothes and delicious meals…" She smiled weakly._

_Later, Aya's father was standing beside her as she ate the meals she was promised. He smiled when she finished and led her to the jail chambers._

_He locked her in one and said, "Please, just stay here for a little while…I'm going to tell my family about you."_

_"Family?" The girl asked._

_"Yes. I have a wife and girl turning 7. I'm sure they'll welcome you…" He said as he walked away._

_"…family…" She said as she pressed up against the cold bars._

_The person lying behind her on a bed began to groan and moan in pain, serious wounds and injuries adorning it's body._

**_Is this person…like me?_**_ The girl wondered as her gaze traveled up and down it's body._

_"What awful injuries….they must hurt terribly…perhaps I can do something…" She said to the person faintly. He looked at her and closed his eyes._

_She went over to a bookcase filled with medicines and containers. _

**_Hm…no gauze? No bandages, either?_** _The homeless girl questioned mentally. She looked back over at the patient who's breathing was shallow and quick. __**Looks like I'll do this the old fashioned way then….**_

_She tore of all the cloth from her skirt and tied it around his arm gently. When she stood back, she realized her skirt wasn't the only clothe he needed. __**But the only other cloth I have is…**_

_The next morning, the doctor came back to check up on her and the other person._

**_I'm surprised… _**_He thought as he looked over the person. __**He was about to die, but he recovered overnight…**_

**_It seems he was given excellent treatment… _**_He realized when he looked over at the girl, who was sitting on the stone floor covering herself up._

_"Did you treat him?" He asked as he turned to her._

_She looked down. "…yes…" She responded._

_He nodded and turned back to the injured person, who was sleeping peacefully now. "How handy…you're exceptionally talented…" He complimented._

_Her face grew red. "Please…I…"_

**_I can't let this go to waste!_** _He thought. He walked over to her and kneeled down. "…What's your name?" He asked gently._

_She looked at him. "…my…name?"_

_"Yes. What would it be?" He asked again._

_"…Maria…" She said as she hid her face._

_"Maria, hm? What an appropriate name." He said. The doctor stood up. "Maria…would you like to be my assistant?" He asked as he held out his hand for her._

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "…yes." She answered as she took his hand._

_Everything became black._

"I was so happy…so happy you saved me…" The words in the diary read. "I was alone…but you made me needed…you gave me love…as long as I am needed, I will stay with you…for how could I live without you?...I love you, Doctor…." The entry finished.

Aya stood silent when she finished reading, staring into the book's pages. "I…I never really knew anything about Maria…" She said after a few moments.

"Maria must love father, too…"

She closed the book and headed back out. When she got over her initial shock about Maria's backstory, she headed into the basement once again and walked through the other door this time.


	3. Chapter 3

What met her was…unbelievable.

At the end of the hallway of large glass tanks, lay father, unconscious.

"Father!" Aya cried out. She rushed towards him until something appeared behind him.

She had wavy, strawberry blond hair that went down a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a blue and white dress and she had eyes the color of emeralds…

Aya widened her eyes. "M…Mom? Is that you?" She asked.

The woman looked very sad and dried blood was on the left breast of her dress. She noticed Aya and dragged him through the doors behind them.

"Wait!" Aya cried, falling down on her knees when they disappeared. Tears began to form in Aya's eyes. "W-was that mom? It had to have been her…this is part of the curse…right?" She said, doubtfully, standing back up and wiping her tears away.

"Haven't you noticed?" A familiar man's voice said behind her.

Aya turned around and spotted Ogre walking out from behind a glass tank. He knocked on the glass before continuing. "The tragedy was brought about by a woman's curse. The malice for your father…that malice turned itself into a curse seeking out your father's death.

"…Could that woman be-"

"You've finally realized. Yes…your mother."

"T-that can't be!" Aya shouted at Ogre.

" And why do you think that?" Ogre said, suddenly appearing behind her.

Aya spun around. "Because mom loved father!" She argued "…Mom even understood father's work. And father loved mom in return!"

Aya looked down. _Wasn't mom…happy?_

She looked back up angrily at Ogre. "I would _never_ believe she has a grudge against father….but, maybe she didn't like father and Maria…" She turned back towards the door. "I don't want it to be true…but-" She began to open the door.

"So you'll go find the truth, then?" He asked.

Aya nodded and ventured through the door, closing it all the way before realizing she spotted another gem in the far corner.

She walked back in and grabbed it. When she walked back, a body in one of the glass tanks moved and put its hands on the glass, then didn't move anymore.

Aya stopped and stared, afraid it might move again and break out. But it didn't so she walked through the door again.

The room she came to had tables with covered bodies on every one of them. She tried to ignore them, but stopped when she spotted a blue haired head lying on the ground.

_**"Where is Body?"**_ It asked Aya.

Aya widened her eyes in fear before deciding to help the corpse. She looked around, but couldn't identify the right one. She was walking away when she heard rustling of cloth behind her.

She looked and saw one of the bodies had fallen off the tables. She bent down and poked it before it got up and moved towards her. She ran, but then realized it must be the head's body.

She guided it towards him and was relieved when it found the head.

_**"Found it."**_ It said as it stuck his head back on the neck.

He turned and looked at Aya gratefully. _"__**Thanks Missus".**_ It mumbled before disappearing and leaving behind a gem for Aya.

She smiled sweetly as she picked it up and placed it with the others.

She walked out into a small hallway that lead somewhere else and had another room. She ventured into the other room with the lamp in her hand and found the piece of ladder that was missing in the loft. "Ah!" She said with satisfaction. "I should put this up right away." She concluded, heading back to where she started.

She arrived in the loft room, placing the ladder and climbing up. She climbed to the top and began rummaging through boxes. Not long after, she realized there was some stuff in the pots, too. She got an idea.

She pushed one of the pots off the side of the loft and saw something fall out. "Bingo!" She cheered as she climbed back down the ladder.

When she saw it, she stopped and picked it up gingerly. "This is…" She began as she dusted off the mini chainsaw she now held.

She smiled and looked up. "Ah…how nostalgic…" She said. "I remember father scolding me for playing with this once…" She said wistfully as she remembered.

_Aya was standing alone in the Inside Garden House, swinging the Mini Chainsaw around, giggling._

_Father appeared in the doorway. "Aya!" He cried when he saw her. "What are you doing, swinging that thing around?!"_

_Aya was so startled she dropped the chainsaw and backed away. "I'm sorry…"_

_Her rushed over and hugged her. "This is no toy! It's a very dangerous tool!" He scolded. "Understood?" He asked as he knelt down. "Never play with something like this again!"_

_Aya looked down. "S-sorry Father…"_

_He looked over his glasses at her. "…I'm just glad you're not hurt…" He cooed. Father stood up. "It _is_ rather odd, though…" He began. "I thought I put this somewhere out of your reach…" He looked at her again. "Where on earth did you find this, Aya?"_

_Aya looked up at him. "…sorry father…" She apologized again._

_The memory faded, leading Aya back to reality._

She smiled as she tucked it safely into her backpack and walked out and down the hallway. She actually smiled at the crow on the table in the hall.

She kept on smiling…until something grabbed her leg.

Aya tripped and fell to the floor. She looked behind her, but saw nothing. _Did something grab my leg?!_

She began to get dragged backwards. "No!" She screamed as she dug her fingernails into the carpet, trying to escape.

She finally succeeded in escaping and she ran into the lobby and took a breath. When she recovered, she straightened her posture and saw something shimmery catch her eye. She looked for the source and found that a gem was sitting by the front doors.

_Oh no…_ She groaned inwardly. She cleared her throat and bolted towards the door, distracting the zombies and making them chase after her. She picked up the gem and zigzagged through the undead corpses, and dashed through the door to the East Hall.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to calm down. _I could've died if I didn't run like that…_

She puffed before she finally relaxed enough to move on.

After a few minutes of wondering, she finally arrived back at the dark room where she found the ladder. She tensed up and pulled out her chainsaw. When she saw some barrels blocking a door, she cut through them without a problem and ventured through.

She found an old man corpse mumbling to himself. Aya only caught bits and pieces of his mumbling.

**_"…curse that…..doing every…says….and so deceived as to….true nature…_**..**_'s…going to create a…..She's even crazier than the Doctor!...Hmph. Well, why should I care, I suppose…." _**He said, not paying any mind to Aya.

She grew curious about what he had been ranting on about, but shook off the feeling and moved on. She went through a doorway the lead the roof of the house.

She walked to the edge, but couldn't see the bottom. _I wonder if that's part of the curse too?_

She walked towards an archway leading back inside and heard a faint sound. _What is that? It sounds familiar…._ She wondered as she walked towards the sound. It came from inside a locked chamber.

She knocked.

**_"I…I can't see…I can't see…can't see anything_****…"** A small girl cried from the inside. "**_That man took away my eyes!"_** She cried out.

Aya almost felt like crying herself when she heard the girl continue to sniffle. "I have some eyes!" Aya called out. "No luck…she must not be able to hear me…"

_Wait a minute!_ Aya realized. _She's the one I heard in the fireplace when I was in the Reception Room!_ _There must be some sort of connection with her chamber! Gotta see if I'm correct!_

Aya nodded and was about to run back when she spotted another door. _I wonder if it might lead back…_

She walked through and found that she was in the storehouse. She found another door and unlocked it, finding that it did, indeed, lead back. She smiled, and walked back to the kitchen, finding out that the dog was nowhere to be found. _Huh? Where'd it go?_

Aya shook her head and arrived in the Reception Room. She got near the fire and listened. She heard the same sniffling sounds. _Yes! But…how am I going to put the fire out?_

_Ah!I have a bucket I found it the Taxidermy room and the Inside Garden House has a pond! Perfect! _She said in her head as she got water and poured it over the fire. When she the fire was out all the way, she crawled into the fireplace and uncovered a hole from where the sound was coming from. _Bingo!_

She grabbed the eyeball jar and dropped it down. She listened and heard it smash to the ground and the girl stop weeping._ I hope that worked…_ Aya prayed as she made her way back. Aya took the short way through the storehouse. She arrived and heard the girl.

**_I found my eyes!_**She exclaimed as she popped them back into her eye sockets. She blinked a few times, unlocked the cell door. She walked out and looked around. **_I can see! I can see!_** She exclaimed over and over again joyfully.

She smiled and laughed before heading over to Aya. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She said as she disappeared, leaving behind another gem.

Aya smiled and picked up the gem. She put it in her pocket and realized there was some sort of lever in the chamber. She pulled it down and felt satisfaction when she heard the doors creak open on the other part of the room.

She went through and found herself in a tight hallway. She walked down it and down the stairs. But when she got to the bottom, she was back at the beginning of the hallway. "Huh?! Didn't I just go down the stairs?" She said aloud.

She looked around her, then began to go into a panic after she kept looping back to the beginning of the hallway. Suddenly, she spotted a woman sitting in the corner. _Was she there before?_ She asked herself before going over and looking at her.

The woman was very beautiful, with dark black hair and green eyes. She had a patients gown on and had bags under her eyes. She looked very sad and depressed.

"Are you the one keeping me from going ahead…?" Aya asked softly.

The woman nodded.

"…I need to go through here to save my father…so please…let me through…"

The woman looked at the ground, but said nothing.

Aya searched through her head for the answer. "What can I do to convince you?" Aya asked the lady gently. She widened her eyes and walked behind Aya, holding her sleeve.

"Huh?" Aya said as she walked back.

"Why are you following me?" She asked when they were out of the hallway.

The lady said nothing.

"Do you want to go outside?" Aya asked as she pointed to a doorway.

The woman nodded and her face lifted a little.

Aya smiled. "I see…follow me, then…I'll take you outside. Then let me through there, okay?"

The lady smiled weakly and nodded, following Aya as she walked through a doorway that led to the roof.

Suddenly the lady disappeared.

"Huh?" Aya said. "Where'd she go?...What does it matter….maybe I can get through there now…" She said as she walked back through the doorway. Suddenly, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya found herself back in the room where she helped the body-less head. She looked around then looked down.

_These…these are those woman's clothes!_

She looked around some more until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway and father entered the room.

_Father?! What's going on?_ She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't respond.

"Now, shall we begin?" He said as he revved up his chainsaw and began to advance forward.

_What's Father doing?!_ She screamed in her head.

"Let me have those beautiful hands of yours." He said, advancing even more.

_S-stop, Father! It's me!_ Aya tried to scream out.

Aya and the woman backed away and tried to run, but fell down from having weak legs.

"Don't try to run." Father said, now practically standing over her.

He lowered the chainsaw, but then everything went dark, the only sound being the chainsaw, but then even that faded off soon enough.

Aya awoke lying on the ground. She sat up and stared at the pitch black sky, her eyes blank.

She shook her head, but couldn't shake her bad feeling as she walked back.

Her eyes widened as she entered the all too familiar hallway, staring down at a woman's body lying in the entrance.

_I'm sorry…_ She whispered as she walked down the stone brick stairs, looking over her shoulder one last time.

She found herself in yet another dark hallway, only the tiniest amount of light coming from the mostly burnt out lights attached to the wall.

Aya huffed as she took out her mother's lamp once again, shook it, and turned it on, relaxing as the soft glow bounced around the room.

She looked around her a found another crow sitting on top of a barrel next to her. Aya rolled her eyes and cautiously stepped forward.

Suddenly, she came upon an old man standing. He was pointing his finger in the direction of a small opening in the wall.

Aya looked at him, then at the opening.

Then she crawled through and found another door. She ventured through that one and found another laboratory; this one having a few glass tanks, crates and an anatomy book.

She looked inside one of the glass tanks and saw a shimmering gem in the bottom. _Agh! I can't reach it!_

Aya sighed and turned towards the anatomy book and cringed when she spotted it. _That book is so gross._

She spotted yet another door on the other side of the room, but before she could enter, she heard a terrible noise from inside.

She cracked open the door and saw a huge monster tied up and off the floor, making the terrible shouts that Aya had heard.

Its eyes were missing from its sockets.

**_Why did you do this to me, Jonathan?! Why?!_** It screamed.

Aya backed away from the door, but then got an idea. She tiptoed in and climbed the metal stairs that lead to where the monster's rope was tied.

She turned on the mini chainsaw then cut the monster loose, the creature running down and into the lab. Aya soon heard glass breaking, wood splitting, and crashes.

_I hope that was the right thing to do..._

When the noise died down, Aya stepped down the stairs and gingerly walked into torn up lab.

She noticed that the glass tank that had the gem in it was now broken and she could reach in easily and grab it.

Aya hummed a tune as she did and put it in her pocket with the rest.

Then Aya explored the rest of the lab and found a wooden crate torn apart; a pair of silver forceps resting in the debris.

She picked them up and shrugged as she accepted them, tossing them in the book bag.

She looked around some more but didn't see anything and went back to the dark passage and entered the other door that she had spotted by the dim lamp light.

She walked inside and saw urinals lined up along the wall and another door that had a toilet on the inside.

_Gross! This place stinks!_ She complained mentally as she walked up to the toilet. She had to take a double take for there was a rusty key in the toilet water.

_Who would even think of doing that?! Wait! I have the forceps!_

Aya picked them from the bag and picked up the key.

_I-I don't want to touch it…what now?_ She turned her head from side to side, finally spotting a bucket full of clean water. _That should do the trick!_

She smiled as she put it back in her pocket after cleaning the key, forgetting the forceps and leaving them.

She walked through the last door that was next to the old man, who was now torn up with cuts and bruises.

Aya silently prayed for him and walked through, finding herself in the jail chambers. A corpse was already locked up in one and he pushed up against the bars at her.

"I'm sorry." Aya apologized. "I don't have the key…" The corpse sat down next to the door and stared at her with sorrowful eyes.

Aya felt her eyes water but pushed the tears back. _I have to stay strong…for father…_

She looked through the bars at all of the jail cells and found a large fracture in the wall behind one of the beds.

"Ah!" She grunted happily as she stepped inside.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from beside the corner. She quickly blew out the lamp at the right moment, a feminine figure appearing and stopping at the edge of the corner.

The creature turned around and walked away.

_P-please tell me that wasn't what I think that was…_ Aya prayed as she peeked around the corner.

Aya sighed inwardly. _Yes…it is…a doll…_

She tensed up as it froze and turned back around and began to walk back. Aya crouched in the corner and prayed that the doll wouldn't see her.

The doll didn't see her, turned around and walked back away.

Aya walked behind the doll as silently as she could and hid in between a few rocks as it stopped and turned back around.

She dashed for the end of the hallway, which had a narrow staircase at the end.

She trailed down it quietly and wasn't surprised when she heard more footsteps.

She tiptoed as far as she wanted to go at that point and saw a doll standing in the middle of part of the hallway, turning after every few seconds.

Aya thought for a moment before going; when the doll turned one way, Aya would be behind it and so on and so forth, until she got to a dark doorway.

Aya stepped inside and saw two dolls running quickly around in a square. Aya jumped in between them and ran until she got back around and found another doorway.

She peeked in and found herself back in the jail cells, but in one across from the one she had entered.

Aya spotted a key in the rugged sheets of the cot and stored it, realizing she's going to have to go back through to get to the other side.

Aya sighed and groaned inwardly as she plunged back into the dark hallways, but this time, the hallways were lit, and the dolls keeping watch had all frozen in place, the knives still in their hands.

Aya walked by quietly, hoping that they weren't frozen just so they could scare her, but then realized that they really were and moved back to the jail cell from where she came.

The crow greeted her with its blank stare as she emerged from the shadows.

She walked back out before realizing that the key she had found might be for the jail cell the patient was in. She walked over slowly, the person jumping up and waiting patiently for her to open the door.

_Is this the right thing to do?_ She asked herself as she let him out. He smiled at her and ran away.

Aya looked down and found that he had left a gem for her. Aya smiled sweetly before putting it in her pocket with the rest and headed out the door.

She found a smaller darker hallway, but quickly found another door, which happened to lead to the chapel.

She walked up to the alter and jumped when the door to her right suddenly slammed shut.

Curious and slightly frightened, she cracked open the door and found that it lead to another kitchen and cafeteria.

Aya let the door swing open when she saw no one inside and walked to the small kitchen in the corner, which had another door at the end of it.

She was walking over when a male ghost suddenly appeared by her side and began to strangle Aya.

Aya struggled as she saw the edge of her vision start to turn black.

Aya struggled as hard as she could, until the ghost finally gave up and released her, fading into nothing.

She lay there, mostly unconscious. Then she heard footsteps and felt someone pick her up and carry her.

She awoke fully and found herself back in the chapel, the boy from when the curse first started sitting on his knees beside her.

"Hm?" Aya mumbled as she sat up.

"So you've finally awoken?" He asked. The boy saw Aya's frightened expression. "Oh, don't worry! I'm your ally." He finished with his emotionless expression.

"Huh?"

"Sorry I gave you such a fright earlier…" He apologized, sighing. "My appearance must have caught you off guard…"

Aya looked down at the stone floor. "That wound…was it from my father?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. That's in the past."

Aya blushed. _If only the other corpses thought that way…_ "Everyone has it out for father…you hate him too, don't you?"

The boy frowned. "Because of our hate for your father, we can't be saved…"

Aya traced the ground with her eyes.

"…so I've came to save you..."

Aya looked up sharply.

"We can escape from this place together." He said as he took her hand and led her to the exit door of the chapel.

Aya tugged her hand from his. "I…I can't…I-I have to save father!" She said as she ran back, tears running down her cheeks.

"W-wait!" He called. "Some of the corpses will try and bring you into death as well! If you stay here, they will take away your life!"

"But I can't just leave father like that!" She said as she turned to face him.

He walked over and took her hand again. "Forget about your father!"

"No!" She screamed at him. "I'm going to save him!" She tried to tug her had free, but the attempt was futile. "L-let go!"

"But you have to listen to me!" He pleaded. "She asked me to do this! She-" His pleading was cut off as three knives flew out of nowhere and knocked him back. The boy lay motionless.

Aya grew fearful and turned to where the knives came from; Maria.

"Maria!" Aya shouted.

"Mistress!" She said as she ran over. She bent down and lent Aya a hand. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped her to her feet.

"Maria…" She trailed off as she stared at the boy's body.

"Mistress, why will you not escape?" She asked. "I heard part of your conversation…"

"Because of father-"

"Leave the doctor to me, please! You have my word that I will bring him back." She looked Aya in the eyes. "So please, mistress. Flee somewhere safe." She said as she turned and was about to walk to the door.

"Maria! Let me go with you!" She called out desperately.

Maria looked over her shoulder. "If anything happened to you, the doctor would mourn…and what lies ahead, well…I know it must be difficult, so I shall go alone."

The door Maria was about to enter suddenly creaked open.

"Well, well…it seems she's coming to meet me…" Maria proclaimed. "Milady, you shall not do as you please…" She looked back at Aya. "I shall settle this…" Maria disappeared into the doorway.


End file.
